A World Full Of Mythical Creatures
by aStoryReviewer
Summary: 4 different worlds come to face their challenges.Will they acheive in their actions. Read to find out:


Prologue

My eyes fluttered open. A sharp sting from my leg made me jump to my feet. I looked down and noticed an odd creature with a pin in his hand sticking me with it. I looked around my surroundings carefully. I realized I had woken up on a bed of yellow flowers.

To my east I saw a garden of different flowers. All colors, shapes and sizes. 'This could never be real,' I thought to myself. But it was a beautiful sight. To my south there was a opening which lead towards the beach, but somehow rocks appeared. They had sharp edges which looked like it could rip your skin easily. The water would crash against the rocks which sent droplet flying into the air. It was becoming dark to the south. I turned to look to the west to see a village. There were English houses built around a lake. Shops also surrounded the lake. The residents seemed busy to do whatever they were doing. They did not seem like normal people. They weren't human but a different creature that was unknown. –Probably a Secret World-.

It was weird to me that I just woke up in a different world. There was another sting at my foot. I looked at the small creature. It was about a foot tall giving me the evil glare. Its eyes were similar to that of a cat but changes its color ever so often. There was a gold ring at his nose. I was reaching to touch it but he slapped away my hand. His shirt was sort of a teal color with brown patches, assuming it was dirt. He wore brown pants, his shoes similar to an elf's. It too was brown.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I looked at the creature, "What are you?" He ignored my questions and just directed me towards a path.

We walked on a path with lots of greens around us to the north. Upcoming was a huge tree. It did not bear fruit but somewhat looked like it bared…_life._

More of the creature that I had met earlier came running to us. They looked at me in complete awe. They began bowing to me. _Wait…..was I a God to them or something?_ They directed the way I should go.

There was an opening under the tree. It began to glow as it sensed my presence. I was lead to a room, similar to that of a circle. Stone walls surrounded the area with pictures of some sort of creatures hanging within its own distance. One of them looked familiar. Like someone I have seen before but I just could not remember the name.

There was mirror at the center of the room. I rushed over to it to check my hair and face. Just to make sure I looked fine.

_What the heck!_

My mouth dropped, my eyes widened and my hands trembling as to what I saw in the mirror. My eyes were exact to that of a cat. I had cas ears , my hair was midnight blue as the light reflected on it flowing mid-back.

I opened my mouth to see what it was like there.

_Fangs_. The canine that cats had. And they were hell sharp.

I turned around and saw the odd creatures standing around a flower. While walking up to it gained its glow.

"What's that?" I asked with the stupidest look on my face. The same creature which I had met earlier opened its mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud growl. I looked to my left, my mouth hung open to see a big black furred cat. Its height was about where my bust was. Its eyes trailed to mine. It looked as if its face was to go calm but he shook off the feeling and stepped back into the darkness behind him. I knit my brows together and looked back at the flower.

"That's the flower that bears life," its voice sound course.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Which means?"

"Which means you need to save our world."

"And what if I don't save your world?" not like I was going to deny it pshh.

"We," it had to emphasis it, "wouldn't be alive today."

I took some time to process this information to understand it better. "So that means that thing bears life to us…"

He nodded in agreement.

All I could say was, "Oh."

**Thanks For reading:) This was my first Fanfic:)**

**Be free to leave a review. Let me know what you think. Should I continue it?**


End file.
